Small Weakness of a Frozen Heart ONE-SHOT of FROZEN
by Solita-San
Summary: Luego de salvar a la Reina Elsa, el Príncipe Hans se encarga de regresarla a Arendelle, pero su corazón muestra por un segundo una pequeña debilidad, pero no lo desvía de su plan. {ONE-SHOT de FROZEN}


_**{LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DISNEY & JENNIFER LEE RESPECTIVAMENTE.} **_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? En esta ocasión les traigo un ONE-SHOT de la película "Frozen". En la parte que Elsa es salvada por Hans, la parte luego de que cae la araña de hielo, queda a la imaginación, y a mí se me ha ocurrido esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste. Disfrútenlo.**_

"_**Pequeña Debilidad de un Corazón Congelado."**_

_**~ .Capitulo Único. ~**_

El fuerte estruendo que provoco la caída del techo de la bella araña de hielo, fue percibido hasta en el lugar más lejano. Los punzantes cristales de hielo no llegaron a rozar la piel de la antigua Reina de Arendelle, ahora la Reina de las Nieves, que su cuerpo delicado y semblante pareciera ser uno más de los cristales rotos en el suelo.

Todos se quedaron algo inmóviles ante aquello, en cabio Hans camino acercándose lentamente en dirección a Elsa. Su lado oscuro en su mente, le ordenaba que la dejara allí, que la mismísima Reina le pidiera como último deseo antes de morir, que él se haga cargo de Arendelle además de la bendición de la boda con su hermana, la Princesa Anna.

Pero algo arruinaba la idea de aquel plan y era el que había testigos que vieron el accidente. Así que era un plan improbable de realizar, además de que la única opción que tenia para devolverle el verano era mediante la Reina Elsa.

-¿Alteza que hacemos ahora? –Pregunto uno de los jefes de los Guardias.

El príncipe medito unos segundos.

-Quiten del hielo a los Guardias de Weselton. -Ordeno señalando con la cabeza.

Los Guardias rápidamente obedecieron ayudándoles a salir de esos aprietos congelados en los que se encontraban.

-Salgan todos afuera yo me encargo de la Reina. –Ordeno y todos obedecieron saliendo del castillo.

Al dejar al Príncipe Hans con la inconsciente Reina Elsa, él se acerco más a ella, colocando una mano posándose suavemente sobre su espalda por sobre su cintura y su otra mano en las delicadas piernas que le dio algo de pudor, tocar una zona bastante privada de una mujer, levantándola, impulsándose con sus piernas levantándose, con ella en sus brazos, afirmando el agarre.

En eso la cabeza de ella se movió cayendo cabellos rubios sobre el pecho, del lado de su corazón. El instinto de hombre no se resistió a tomar un momento para admirar la belleza de la Reina, pero de esta nueva Reina de las Nieves, que en una simple mirada parecía que estaba liberada.

Aun así su aspecto mostraba a una mujer frágil, delicada y bastante débil, que a pesar de todos los poderes que ella tenía, o de las brujerías de las que se le acusaba, seguía siendo una mujer de veintiún años, con muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, que si hubiera un Rey a su lado, seria todo bastante diferente.

Suspiro como respuesta a esos pensamientos, levantándose su mirada para verificar que no haya nadie observando, porque se atrevería a algo que sería impensado y muy inapropiado de hacer.

Se arrodillo sentando al cuerpo desmayado de Elsa en el suelo, pero su cabeza seguía apoyada donde estaba antes, él se quito un guante de su mano derecha, atreviéndose a acariciar la mejilla de ella con su dedo índice, sorprendiéndose un poco ante lo fría que era su piel, pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir recorriendo hasta el mentón de ella levantándolo un poco. Con una mirada inerte y sin sentimiento alguno.

-Lastima. –Murmuro algo despectivo, regresando a colocar su guante en su mano, levantando a la Reina, saliendo de aquel castillo helado.

Ya fuera los Guardias lo esperaban con sus caballos alistados y el de él también. Luego de subir junto con Elsa a su caballo, con una mano tomaba las riendas, y con la otra sostenía a Elsa, todos fueron camino de regreso al Reino Arendelle, esta vez con la Reina.

Pero aunque en los brazos Hans tenia a una joven mujer bella, él persistía frio como un hielo, sin presentar alguna emoción, más que una aparente preocupación.

Ya llegando casi al destino, los azules ojos de Elsa se abrieron apenas, sin ver con detalle alguno, solo imágenes borrosas, de un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos, sabia quien era, era ese pelirrojo del que se había "enamorado" su hermana Anna, tenía que reconocerlo era bastante atractivo, de buenos modales, y por lo que aparentaba de buenas intenciones. Solo quería lo mejor y la felicidad para su hermana, y esperaba que aquel Príncipe lo hiciera realidad. El dolor de cabeza fue más fuerte volviendo a desvanecerse.

Cuando finalmente arribaron en Arendelle, las puertas se abrieron dejándolos pasar, los aldeanos se sorprendieron aun un poco asustados por la presencia de la Reina, aun desmayada, el miedo dominaba en ellos.

Hans descendió de su caballo, con Elsa en sus brazos, entrando al castillo seguido por los Guardias, los Ministros lo recibieron junto al Duque de Weselton, que rápidamente hizo clara su protesta.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a regresar a la bruja aquí?! –Cuestiono bastante indignado.

-No es una bruja, es la Reina, además de que es la única que nos puede ayudar a devolver el verano a Arendelle. –Respondió el príncipe con tono bastante calmo.

-Pero nuestra seguridad corre riesgo con ella aquí en este momento. –Insiste el Duque.

-Yo me ocuparé de resguardar la seguridad de ella y la del Reino. –Fueron las últimas palabras de Hans retirándose de allí con Elsa en sus brazos.

El camino hasta la celda del Reino, abriendo la puerta dejando ver un lugar oscuro y algo siniestro para ella. La recostó lentamente en la pequeña improvisación de cama de piedra de la celda, apresando sus manos con unas grandes esposas que cubrían todas sus manos, prevención para impedirle que utilice sus poderes para escapar.

Se detuvo para mirarla una vez más sentándose a un pequeño lugar al lado de ella, que seguía aun con la misma expresión, de inseguridad y fragilidad. Se tomo el tiempo de colocar una sabana resguardándola del frio. Su debilidad quiso regresar una vez más, quito su guante de su mano izquierda, acercándola lentamente, recorriendo su dedo índice desde su mejilla descendiendo lentamente, atreviéndose a pasar por su hombro, que se percato como se le erizaba su piel, ante el tacto de un hombre.

Separo su mano respirando profundamente.

-Espero que devuelvas el verano, o si no… te he salvado en vano. –Murmuro con mirada fría revelando su corazón congelado, volvió a colocarse su guante, retirándose de allí, dejando a la Reina en la celda.

_**{Bueno, hasta aquí el ONE-SHOT, ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente la pareja de Elsa y Hans me encanta, aunque es bastante desquiciada la idea de ellos juntos, pero me fascina, y en esta pequeña historia escribí ese momento de la película que no se relata, que sinceramente el siempre tuvo el objetivo principal que era Elsa, pero Anna se metió en su camino. El mismo lo dijo, que iba por Elsa no por Anna. Lo veo como una persona bastante falta de amor, pero a la vez malicioso y ambicioso, bastante, de un corazón congelado, y como el nombre lo dice, tuvo una pequeña debilidad, una imagen me inspiro para esta historia, de MILADY666 llamado de BACK TO ARENDELLE. Y también en algún momento, subiré mi segundo ONE-SHOT, sobre Elsa cuando pierde a sus padres. Espero que les haya gustado. Besos.**_

_**Atte.: Solita-San}**_


End file.
